Blinded by Love
by in luv eclare
Summary: Broken hearted girl doesnt remember what love is. Will a certain green-eyed boy remind her or will it become just a harmful game? * First Fan fic*
1. Why Me?

HEY FIRST FAN FIC ENJOY!

Last touch, last smell, last everything, the way he smiles, the way he used to comfort me when I was down. That all began to drift away into thin air. I keep having a feeling that he actually cares, he will come back knocking on my door, saying sorry, whether or not he could receive a second chance. Some how, though, deep down I no he wont.

After my family crashed and burned, he was the only one I could trust, he was there waiting to pick up the pieces to my heart. Ha-ha. I guess you could say he was my other half. When I was with him, I began to realize what love was, not the kind of love that I thought my parents had. Instead, it was the kind of love that wouldn't break us apart, we were inseparable.

That "love" went straight down the drain. The pain he caused is unbearable, the type that can't be stitched back together. He TOUR MY HEART OUT! He jus- just expects me to turn the other cheek, while he lives his normal, popular life and feel not even a hint of remorse for what he did.

Every time I look in the mirror, I can only see the reflection on a dirty slut, and then I realize that dirty slut is…me. I would sit in the bathroom for hours, constantly scrubbing my contaminated skin, letting it turn dark red, like the color of fresh blood. It is peaceful, and yet comforting at the same time.

I have no one to talk to about my problems. My so-called friends left me for… K.C. I've once again become invisible to the world and its surroundings. All my emotions collide together and it just makes me realize how blinded I was by love, to not see this coming. Every tear that came streaming down my face, told a painful story that at times are heartbreaking to tell, or even think.

As im sitting in the lunchroom, with my head down low, people think, they have the nerve to pat me on the back saying, "Its ok,"

I swear I never asked for this, the pettiness. They feel they need to give it to a loner like me. Suddenly I heard the sound of a tray on the table. As I was about to tell off the asshole who tried to disturb my peace and quite, I came face to face with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.

His soft, pink lips tugged into a sexy smirk, then came out the most intoxicated voice, "Can I sit here?"

I NO I NO SHORT RIGHT ALMOST TOTURING. BUT TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. FYI I WOULD LUV SUGGESTIONS SO JUST HIT ME UP

5 REVIEWS= NXT CHAPTER


	2. OMG

KK SO CHAPTER 2 IS UP. ENJOY!

As much as I wanted to speak, the only sound that you could hear come out of my mouth was a sound of my heart sinking into my stomach. I wanted to turn away but I had become so hypnotized by his sexy, jet, black hair, then his forest green eyes, as I began to mouth water over his hard, toned abs, he started laughing. "I know that im super sexy and hard to turn away from, but do you mind snapping out of your daydream and answer the question."

"Ha wow well aren't you a cocky bastard" he gave me a sexy smirk while staring into my blue orbs "and to answer your question, no you may not, FYI if you want to become a somebody at this school, it doesn't involve hanging with me, got it? good." with that I got up leaving the mysterious boy and his shocked expression, to trying to process everything.

As I quickly looked behind me, I see him being devoured by Jenna and her slutty crew. Once again, im alone, and I guess I just need to accept it. Finally, six period came rolling around, and I was so eager, this was defiantly the high light of my day. I sat down in my seat; I realized I was 20 minutes early, so to pass the time I began to write in my journal. It's the only way I get peace and closer.

_Dear journal, Feb. 2_

_Where do I begin… as usual, I walked down the dreaded hallways and I kept feeling people giving the evil eye, you know the look that makes you want to lock yourself in a empty room, and drown your sorrows in pity. I just don't understand why I am treated the way I am. I made a stupid mistake or even mistakes that I regret so much I wish I could go back in time and change my story. I guess people love to pick on me, im always center on attention. however when I was in lunch I met this guy, who distracted me from such thinking and kind of brought out the really me, sadly it didn't last long cause of the evil jit of the west, and her little minions. Anyway thanks for listen, I can always count on you to hear me out even though other don't have the heart to. Well, ttyl._

_Yours Truly,_

_Clare_

_As I put away my book, I see a shadow hovering _

_over me, burning a black hole in the back of my head, when I turn around I come face to face to the one and only. _

_All I could think was, 'oh crap, what am I going to do.' _

_WOW DID THAT SUCK?_

_WELL R&R AND LET ME NO _

_MIGHT HAVE CHAPTER 3 BY THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY_


	3. Take a Chance

kk this is longer so here's chapter 3 enjoy :)

"May I help you Jenna?"

"Yea kind of, you're in my seat bitch, so move or be moved"

As I started to get up in defeat, my body insisted on staying, so I sat in the seat. I've been bullied and pushed around like an amateur, and im sick of it, now im going to take manners into my own hands.

"No," I said with full confidence.

"Uh, guys did you just hear this, slutty, ass, punk tell me NO?"

"Yepp" "mmmmh" "defiantly"

"How bout I count to 3 and you better move or else!"

"1," my heart started pound out of my chest, I felt my hands shaking with dripping sweat. "2" as I looked around the room, everyone was staring at me with disbelief, even in the back of the class I saw the mysterious green-eyed boy staring at me questionably. "3" her hand encountered my face, everyone was ohhing and awing, some even laughing, taking pictures. My angry, dark blue orbs collided with shocked, concerned green ones. His eyes drifted towards my lip, his mouth opened astonishingly. I followed his gaze coming to my oozing bloody lip; I didn't react towards it, but instead lifted myself from the seat and swung my fist straight into Jenna's jaw hearing a snap in the process.

Jenna fell back into her friends arms, screaming. That was when Mrs. Dawze came in, talking about how sorry, she is for running late, but stopped herself when she saw the scene before her.

"What the hell happened here?"

Jenna put on the impression of innocents saying, " I- I was just sitting when C- Clare here came and told me to get out of her seat, and when I tried to politely explain, she- she… punched me!" she began to bust out into sobs.

"Bull Shit and you fuckin know it!" my anger blazing.

"Clare Edwards, march your self straight to the Principles office, this instance!" Mrs. Dawze dramatically pointed her finger towards the exit.

"With pleasure," I said picking up my backpack and slamming the door.

Eli's POV

As I walked into writing class, I saw the blue-eyed girl I met in the lunch talking to that chick who tried flirting with me earlier. What was her name? Jasmine? Jackie? Jenna? That's it, Jenna.

"Uh, guys did you just hear this, slutty, ass, punk tell me NO?" wow why the fuck is she acting like a jackass towards Blue Eyes. UMMM, Blue Eyes I like that nickname.

"Yepp" "mmmmh" "defiantly"

"How bout I count to 3 and you better move or else!"

"1," wonder what's going on "2" Just then, I saw Blue Eyes looking in my direction, so I returned the stare questionably, asking what's going on. "3" in the blink of an eye I see Jenna's hand coming in full contact with Clares right cheek. People around me are laughing, taking out there phones as if it's some kind of joke. Huh, the nerves some people have its despicable. When she raised her head, the once encrypted blue eyes, had become this hot headed, steam whistling from her ears kind of girl with a serious busted lip, blood constantly dripping onto the floor. I wish I could just go over there and handle this situation myself, but I don't think it's such a good idea to break up this catfight because their claws might be targeting me next.

Suddenly, she raised herself from the chair, and immediately swung her balling fists into the edge of Jenna jaw, hear a slight pop. Ouch, I have a feeling that's going to leave serious damage. As Jenna started screaming, the teacher came into the classroom apologizing about being late but came to a halt, as she saw the picture painted before her.

What the hell happened here?"

Jenna put on the impression of innocents saying, " I- I was just sitting in my seat when C- Clare here came and told me to get out of her seat, and when I tried to politely explain, she- she… punched me!" she began to bust out into sobs.

"Bull Shit and you fuckin know it!" Wow for a girl her size; she defiantly has a mouth on her. Remind me in the future to never get on her bad side, yikes.

"Clare Edwards, march your self straight to the Principles office, this instance!" Mrs. Dawze dramatically pointed her finger towards the door.

"With pleasure," she said picking up my backpack and slamming the door.

"Bianca, please do me a favor and take Jenna to the nurse's office, and tell the janitor to please clean up this mess."

Bianca nodded and quickly grabbed puffy eyed Jenna and escorted her out of the room.

"Class is dismissed early I have to take care of this matter, so I guess its free period, just carry on with your day." and with that the teacher left.

I

I ran out of the class, and walked around the hallways looking for Clare. As I turned around the corner, I saw the auburn hair girl slouched over in the chair, passionately waiting for the principle to arrive.

"Pssst, Clare!"

She turned around, raising her eyebrow at me suspiciously. "What do you want; did you not get my memo at lunch?"

"O, I got it; I just want to know if you were, um ok." I said nervously looking down, I guess it's just an effect she has on me and she doesn't even realize it.

"Im fine, and I don't need your sympathy, because I know you don't care"

"Hey, hey, hey how you gunna tell me that I don't care if you don't even no me?"

"Your right I don't and I have no tendency of knowing you either."

"Well then how about I change that?" I said smirking

"Really, and exactly how are you gunna do that?"

"Come with me, and we can get to know each other. I mean would you really want to sit here or come have some fun?"

"But I don't even know you or your name?"

"Well then, take the risk." I said holding out my hand for her.

kk i hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review


	4. Tears of Joy

Clares P.O.V.

"Well, then take the risk?"

All I could think was, 'what the hell does this boy, think he's doing? he doesn't no me, for all he knows i could be a murder thats goes to different schools, posing to be a cocky, badass girl.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock you dont have all day Blue Eyes, cause any second now Mr. Simpson will be coming out ready to drag your ass to his office. If I were you I'd pick wisely," he again smirked. I swear his smirks will be the death of me to time indefiniate. This was going to be a hard decision. My deceiving heart is telling me to give this unknown boy a chance, while my intelligent brain is saying, 'Leave, before you drag him into your hole of darkness.' As I looked at his cute, little, puppy pout, and big green eyes, the words that procedded out of my mouth was a complete shocker for the both of us.

"Sure why not, I kind of need some fresh air anyway." I get up from my seat and walk towards the exit door. As I turn around his face was shocked. And when I rasied my eyebrows challenging him, he quickly wiped the look off of his face and his lips turned into a lopsided smirk like always.

"Are you comin or are you just gonna stand there lookin cute." OMG, what is this boy doing to me.

He got up walking towards me,"Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm cute, but I was looking more for the word, Sexy." him and his smug self.

"After you, Blue Eyes" winking at me, then bowing.

Me being ecstatic and all ,ran outside twirling. Hey, just because I may give off the vibe of being a tough, 'dont give a crap' type of girl, doesn't mean I don't have a soft spot in me.

"Wow, isn't someone happy to be with me," I came to a halt, coming face to face with the boy propped up against the filthy wall.

All I could do was shake, my head. " Whats your name stranger?" my curiosity had finally shattered into a million pieces. He pushed himself off the wall looking straight into my eyes, I could feel my face heating up, badly. I quickly bowed my head being to embarressed to show it. However, he caught on to my reaction, as he placed his smooth, delicate fingers on the edge of my chin, slowly making us clash blue and green together.

"Eli," he said softly. His eyes pouring into mind, searching for something, anything. Clearing my throat, I swiftly walked away from him. I can't get to close, I thought. When he finally caught up to me, we were walking side by side in a akward silence. To be honest, making new friends wasn't really my thing. I always had someone, either my parents or my other friends introduce me. So when it came to me and **_Eli,_** I had know idea were to start.

"Sooo... were are we going exactly." he said akwardly.

Shrugging my shoulders I quietly responded, "I dont know."

"Hey I have an idea, follow me."

Eli's P.O.V

I could tell this was kind of getting akward between me and Clare so i tried to light up the mood by sparking up some conversation.

"Soooo...were are we going exactly?"

Shrugging her shoulders she quietly responded, "I dont know."

huh, i think getting through to Clare was going to be harder then i thought, when suddenly, 'Ding' I came up with a plan. I began to smile deviously, "hey I have an idea, follow me."

When i saw Clare wasn't behind me, i looked and saw her standing there contemplating whether or not she should go. but I know one thing for sure, im not having that.

In a hurry, i ran towards her and grabbed her hand. I swear, when our hands collided i felt a spark run through them, and down my spine. But i quickly shock it off and began to walk with Clare side by side with our hands entangled. finally, we had reached our destination with our hands surprisingly still intwinded together. as much as i wanted to continue to hold her hand that fitted in mine perfectly. i reluctantly let go. Either my ears were decieving me or i heard Clare sigh in protest.

"O.K now i want you to close your eyes alright?"

"um o...k"

once her eyes were closed i eagerly grabbed her hand and began to walk fowards.

"Now watch you step, were about to climb up some steps, so be careful."

she nodded her head in agreement, " but if you drop me, or make my fall i will have to mess up that pretty little face of your got it."

"Awww, im so touched, i think you just boosted up my ego by 5 pecent."

for the first time today, i saw Clare, a smile, a true genuine simle, a laugh a laugh that feels like music to my ears. if only i could turn that laugh into a a heart renching scream, if you know what i mean, *wink*wink.* God Eli, dont think like that, you just met the girl for crying out loud. We had finally reached the top, and i was now ready to show Clare a little part of me that no one knows about.

"o.k, on the count of three i want you to open your eyes. 1...2...3"

Clares P.O.V.

On the count of three i eagerly opened my eyes to a fantasy world something i've always dreamed about but never got to experience it in really life. i was literally flabbergasted, i had no idea on to react or what to say. in a way its almost like a dream come true. It was a garden almost like in Cinderella. there were birds singing to a song, butterflies spreading there wings in freedom, just gliding in the air, flowers of all types blue, yellow, pink, purple. Trees elegantly swinging with the wind, a pond, with water streaming towards the river. And lilly pads with frogs jumping and croacking trying to match its rhythm with the singing birds. i had been looking around so much just being fasinated add hypnotised with the scene painted before me, not realizing that Eli was admiring me from afar.

I gently stood in front of him, with a heartfelt smile on my face. Out of eveyone that I've been close with, Eli, this boy i've only known for about 5 hours, has managed to break down my wall, that i've had for so... so long. Eli's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw tears slowly streaming down my face. he gently reached towards my face and wiped my salty tears with the pad of my thumb.

" Why, are you crying? Did you not like the surprise cause if not we can always leave."

I quickly shook my head, laughing at his nervousness.

"Thank You" i said doing something that will forever paralize me for the rest of my life.

_ummm, what exactly is it that Clare did to Eli?_

_well, Review and give me your answers. _

_FYI, dont worry Adam will be coming in to this story shortly, promise._

_dont know when ill update again probably on the weekend or who knows_

_so keep a look out for "Blinded by Love"_


	5. Authors Note

um hey everybody this is not a update unfortunatly, just like to say dat im switching this to a Rate T story. Rated M isnt really my thing when i tried to write it so all those who want to read it will hve to go to a different setting. Sorry, maybe once i get my head straighten out i might write a actual Rated M story.


	6. Welcome To My World

HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE, HAD BEEN OUT OF TOWN PLUS MY LOGIN IN WASNT WORKING. FYI AS YOU NO THIS IS NOW A RATED T STORY, SO I HOPE THOSE WHO ARE READING IT FOR THE FIRST TIME LIKE IT.

Clare's P.O.V.

I gentally slithered my shaking arms around his neck pressing him against me. I felt him tense up, but eventually wraps his arms around my waist, protectively holding me, and just listening to my outspoken cries. I've never really done this before, _hugging_ a boy i have no knowledge about, but being with him, makes me feel... i dont know... like I've known him forever. Almost as if he's my knight in waiting armor, my savior. Minutes maybe even hours have passed by and not once, has he let go of me. Sadly, i make my departure from his warm, safe body.

" ummm, im- umm, sorry i got your shirt wet from my tears," i didnt even have the guts to look up.

He places the tip of his slender fingers on my jaw, making me once again look into his eyes, its like he's purposely trying to read me.

" Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," his words so soft, and caring as if he can relate to how i feel. " Plus, im always there for you, if you ever need me. And to prove it, give me your phone"

I cautiously give him my phone, as he rapidly typed away.

"there now you have my number if you ever want to talk.

"Why me?" i asked, as i stared down at my phone.

"What do you mean?" his eyes are full of confusion.

" You could be one of the most popular guys in school, i see how all the girl look at you as if you were a piece of meat, you could have cheerleaders, jocks and other important people that matter to talk to, but why is it out of everyone, you choose little old me?" i sat down on the grass.

"Well," Eli follows my lead and sits right next to me, so close you couldnt slip paper between us. "It's very simple, just because people may like me, an want to hang out with me, doesnt mean they want to get to know the real me. Im not the kind of person that will hang out or become friends with anybody, quite frankly i HATE, fake people. Then i saw you, and how you stood up to me and Jenna, i just knew you were something totally different and i like that." he was staring right at me, gently smiling,

"Since, we're being honest here..." i felt like he should know, i needed to talk to somebody who i wont judge me, who wont care about what i have to say.

" Yeah" i could tell he was waiting for me to say something.

As i open my mouth, i felt nothing coming out, words couldnt be formed, i felt my heart start to beat extremely fast, wanting to pop out my chest and make a run for it. He stared at me intently, waiting patiently for me to say something.

" ummm... Im really glad, we met, theres something about you that's different too, and i also like it." i quickly look down, feeling disappointed in myself that i didnt have the guts to tell him.

"Dont mention it," he said in a confused state. i glanced at him from the corner of me eyes, giving me the leverage since my bangs covers my face. He was staring at me intently, distraughted and kind of dissapointed. I guess he could tell i was hiding something.

"Its um gettting late i dont want your parents to worry about you." He swiftly gets off the ground and strenches out his hand.

I gladly take it. Pulling me up, i stop abruptly just a few inches from his sweet, intoxicating lips. i tasted his warm, vanilla scented breath as it flowed into my mouth. his breathing had caught up as he concentrated on my pale, pink lips. it was as if our lips were being pulled together like magnets. Right, as our lips were inching closer together, i snapped out of my trans and picked up my backpack.

"Are you ready, like you said,' you dont want my parents to worry"

He softly shakes his head, causing his hair to cover is dark intense orbs. " Yep, your right, let go"

Eli's P.O.V

As I was walking Clare home, i could feel the rise of akwardness between us acumilate again. At first we were having a good time just talking, and me comforting her as she cried, then the next minute, our lips were so close to colliding, the strong winds of her strawberry, kiwi breath intoxacating me into a whirlpool of want. All i could do was focus on her inviting lips, i could tell her eyes wanted this to, however she declined the offer.

As we turned around the corner, she pointed to her house. It was a nice house, kind of the same as mine a two-story house with a garage, and a huge lawn. huh i guess her parents are home, looking at the 2 blue, and red Honda's.

She walks up the steps and twirls around to my face.

"I had a really great time Eli, maybe we can do it again. Maybe next time we can _actually_ get to know each other."

"Y..."

Her front door swung wide open, to show a tall, sturn man, possible in his early 40's. With short brown hair, and piercing blue eyes just like Clare's. This was definatly her father.

"Clare, its getting late come in now." He constantly starred, so hard it reached deep into my soul.

"Please Dad, in a second." Clare whispered nervously. Was she scared of her own father?

"Clare, you have school in the morning i think it would be best if you get your needed rest. Dont you?"

" Yes, dad." She quickly turns towards me saying a quick goodbye, and disappearing into the night.

As i walk back home, the horified look on Clares face still lingers with in me.

Clare P.O.V.

My skin still tingling, my nerves are on high, my brain cant even comprehend with whats going on. As i look at my father, i could see the fire blazing with in his eyes. this was the first time in a year since ive seen this expression on his face. And i was having a bad feeling about whats about to occur.

" Clare, i dont want to see you with that hudlem again, do you understand me young lady?"

I coul tell my dad was trying to control his anger, but why when i did do squate.

" why hes my friend and i dont see whats wrong with him." i sturnly folded my arms over my chest why staring at my furious father.

" i dont like that tone of voice missy, if i were you i would correct your attutide or your going to get punished."

i couldnt believe he just threatened me, i know that i should just keep my mouth shut. However, my passionates were boiling and i wasnt going to let my father take away my new forming happiness. I bravly walk up to my father, and said the word i regret the most.

"No"

"AHHHHHHH"

my father ramed me into the wall causing my back, to shatter the glass frame. i slowly slumped down the wall, it was a pictue of my mom and me when i was little. The pain was unbarrable. i felt a cool liquid uzing from my back. as i tried to reach my back i began to wince from the shooting pain going through my spine.

"Now if i were you id clean these mess up, and get your ass to bed, got it." his voice was strict. i could see the vain poping out from the side of his neck. no words came from my mouth all i could do was nod in assurance.

"Good girl, goodnight." he grabbed my face placing a soft kiss on my forhead. After i heard my fathers footsteps vanish upstairs, i try to get up, my body was telling me to just stay on the floor, that it was weak. Nevertheless, i forced my body to rise, i slowly and painfully began to clean up the glass. When i picked up the picture, tears began to form, if only mom was still here, then my life would be perfect. But instead its just hell.

YAAAA FINALLY I FINISHED SRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON


	7. Bad News AN

A/N

Yea umm sorry to let you guys no but im not really feeling this story anymore, i kind of need to get my head clear, on how im going to write this one. sooo i guess im trying to say that its on HIATUS. However, im still going to be writing storys, just not this one yet. So keep an eye out.


End file.
